It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a latching method and apparatus which utilizes lightweight and inexpensive components, is simple to operate while providing positive latching action, and is capable of repeated operation without breakage. It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an improved belt buckle utilizing a novel latching arrangement which is particularly advantageous for safety seat belts. It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved door latch.